


Amish Desserts

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Establsihed Relastionship, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, Ohio is right next to Pennsylvania so I have to assume our festival scene is the same, Post canon, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: A lot of bullshit can be excused if the food is good enough.





	Amish Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 6 - Feed/Festival
> 
> Inspo is this line from Aziz Ansari's comedy special where he talks about being brown in the south growing up:  
>  _""Certain parts of South Carolina can be pretty racist, more racist than other parts of the country, but what these people forget is that the food there is delicious. So growing up in South Carolina it's like, Oh, did that guy just say the n-word, oh nevermind, fried chicken and biscuits, yum yum yum.""_

_ “Blaine, what the fuck are we doing here?!” _

Kurt had said it before and he’d  _ keep _ saying it until Blaine game him a more satisfactory answer than “ _ Funnel cake, Kurt. _ ”

“Blaine, that is the fourth confederate flag t-shirt I’ve seen. I’ve lost count of how many MAGA shirts there are, and the only people of color here are the bathroom attendants.”

They were at a corn festival or something, Kurt didn’t know. It was one of those midwestern things where the people who lived in the middle of nowhere decided to put on a fair just for something to do. People got really excited about it, camping out for days just to be surrounded by the random farm animals and fried food and hay.  _ Atmosphere _ .

Kurt wasn’t against festivals as a concept – he did New York Pride every year and he would eventually get down to New Orleans for Mardi Gras one of these days. But when they were visiting Ohio for an old/new New Directions event, Kurt did was not ready or willing to drive thirty minutes into the boonies for… this.

Blaine nodded sadly. The expression of regret was somewhat ruined by the mess of barbecue sauce on his face.

Kurt stepped closer to him to speak directly into his ear. Not too close, though. Not in this crowd.

“I don’t feel safe here, Blaine.”

Blaine nodded again, patting him safely on the shoulder. Brotherly. Nothing to give away they were anything more than friends, let alone  _ husbands _ .

“I know, Kurt, I know. These people are deplorable.” He wiped the sauce off his mouth with the back of his hand. “But please take a bite of this brisket.”

Kurt batted him away. “I don’t want brisket, Blaine! I want to know what we’re doing here.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, taking the bite himself and moaning around it. “I told you, Kurt! Fair food.” He held reached for the lemonade that was held in his armpit to hold out to Kurt. “Fresh squeezed.” He shook the cup enticingly.

Kurt batted that away too. 

“Blaine.”

Blaine rolled his eyes again, stepping just a little closer to Kurt. Almost dangerously close.

“Kurt, listen. I know, being around these people and giving them our money is not something I would endorse. But you can’t get this kind of food in the city. You just can’t.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes, his mouth puffed out in a pout.

“Is the food worth it though, Blaine? The drive and the-” He wrinkled his nose. “Unpleasantness.”

Blaine shrugged, holding his fork up again.

Kurt dithered for a few moments before sighing and letting his husband feed him.

His eyes widened immediately.

“Holy  _ fuck _ .”

Blaine nodded, his smile bright with excitement. “I know! See?!”

Kurt snatched the fork out of his hand to get another bite. “Jesus Christ. It’s so flavorful. And like butter!”

Blaine nodded again, holding out the paper tray of food. “Don’t fill up too much, There are  _ so _ many tents around here we need to hit.”

Kurt groaned. “They can’t be better than this.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow, his smile turned mischievous. “Amish village is next row over.”

Kurt stopped chewing. “Amish desserts?”

Blaine looked him square in the eye. “Cheesecake.”

Kurt’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Fuck it, fine, onwards we go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a gay, at Grange Faire in Centre County PA: "If I shove my entire face in this giant amish soft pretzel I won't be able to see the confederate flag dream catchers for sale at the next booth."
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/180926351765/amish-desserts)


End file.
